El Observador
by RenLeed
Summary: Nostalgia, es la que invade en aquellos momentos en que miro a la nada, la sensación de estar despidiéndome de todo aquello que forma parte de mi mundo, todo lo que ha captado y es merecedor de mi visión. Advertencias: Kyman, Stendy y pareja sorpresa.


**Título:** El observador.

 **Género** : ¿Romance? ¿Amistad? Solo una simple perspectiva del mundo desde los ojos de un mortal.

 **Sumary:** Nostalgia, es la que invade en aquellos momentos en que miro a la nada, la sensación de estar despidiéndome de todo aquello que forma parte de mi mundo, todo lo que ha captado y es merecedor de mi visión. Advertencias: Kyman, Stendy y pareja sorpresa.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

 **Nota:** En realidad este fic lo he tenido arrumbado en mi lap por casi un mes. Espero que no lo odien…

* * *

A veces me pregunto si he tenido suficiente.

Suspiro.

Vago como una sombra en los pasillos, observando el ir y venir de las personas. Siempre es lo mismo, nadie me mira.

Nadie me entiende.

Vivir en South Park es la cosa más extraña con la que día a día tengo que luchar. Es un poco triste sin embargo, gritar tus pensamientos a los cuatro vientos y que nadie te tome en serio, algo común en los adultos indefinidamente de quien seas, pero aun así, duele.

El timbre suena, el primer periodo esta por comenzar. Arrastro mi cuerpo hacia el aula con dificultad, no puedo evitar sentirme cansado de lo mismo todos los días.

El maestro, maestra. ¡Oh bien! en realidad ya no estoy seguro de que sea, apunta algo en el pizarrón y comienza a contarnos una historia, que tiene toda la pinta de ser sacada de la tercera temporada de un viejo programa de los ochenta.

Es aburrido.

Recorrer la mirada por el salón es lo único que me entretiene. Wendy está al frente de la clase, apuntando todo con la diligencia propia de un adulto. Para tener catorce ella se preocupa demasiado. Stan la mira desde el asiento de atrás, el azul de sus ojos esta fijo en ella y tiene la expresión más idiotizada que he tenido la oportunidad de ver.

A veces me cuestiono si realmente el amor mata las neuronas.

El maestro Garrison, regaña a Bebe, y mi atención se redirige a la rubia; al parecer la chica ha decidido que la clase es el lugar perfecto para intercambiar mensajes. No se equivoca, pero lamentablemente la atraparon.

La dinámica continúa igual que siempre, oh al menos igual que las veces que no ocurre nada interesante. Eric Cartman habla con Butters en voz baja, intento agudizar el oído para saber, pero no entiendo mucho de ello. Lo más probable es que pronto se verán inmersos en una aventura sobrenatural que acarreara muerte sangre y destrucción.

La campana suena, es hora del almuerzo.

No puedo evitar sentir envidia de esos cuatro, las cosas más increíbles le suceden a ellos. Kenny, Cartman, Kyle y Stan caminan juntos rumbo a la cafetería. Cada uno destaca sobre todo el alumnado, y yo los sigo de cerca, dispuesto a observarles.

Cartman y Kyle pelean, todo el mundo esta tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera les molesta; para el espectador común esto es sólo una estúpida riña por el último pudin de chocolate…

Pero yo no soy un espectador común.

Es evidente; la respiración se les agita, los dedos de Kyle se rizan por la tensión de su cuerpo; ambas miradas chocan, se consumen. Cartman levanta su mano y le provoca quitándole el sombrero, dedos carnosos halan los rizos rojizos, puedo ver como Broflovski se estremece, algunos dirían que es furia, otros como yo no estarían tan seguros.

Buscan el contacto entre ellos, tan obsesivamente que enferma. Estoy seguro que si Stan no hubiese intervenido habría terminado de una forma poco ética y muy sucia.

¿Tengo que recalcar la tensión sexual que despiden a más de cinco kilómetros?

La cafetería regresa a su normalidad, Clyde coquetea con un par de chicas de cuarto, Token intenta hablar con Craig, pero es más que obvio que éste está más interesado en mirar a Tweek. Ellos fingen ante sus amigos, pero incluso desde la distancia puedo ver ambas manos aferrándose por debajo de la mesa.

Octavo grado es casi lo mismo al cuarto grado, la dinámica es la misma. Las personas son las mismas, siempre me pregunto qué pasará cuando todos demos el siguiente paso y separemos nuestros caminos.

Me hace preguntarme si alguien me recordará.

Ha pasado lo peor, el día casi ha terminado, todos salen apresurados rumbo a casa. Decido tomarme mi tiempo y busco un par de libros en la biblioteca. El trámite de préstamo es lento, pero Jimmy es el ayudante en turno y las cosas acaban más rápido de lo que me llevaría decir mi nombre.

Jimmy es un buen amigo, lástima que no compartamos clase. Pero me ha pedido que lo espere porque su turno concluirá en diez minutos, después jugaremos videojuegos en su casa.

No hay nada interesante fuera de la biblioteca, salvo el armario del conserje. Es extraño pensar en abandonar la escuela elemental, solo un año más y seremos alumnos de preparatoria. De alguna forma extrañare esto…

Escucho un gruñido y un aullido de dolor. Golpes que resuenan a través de la puerta del armario. Me toma desprevenido, pero supongo que alguien ató y encerró a Butters de nuevo.

Abro la puerta pensando en auxiliarlo, pero no me esperaba encontrar eso…

Eric Cartman a medio vestir, mordiendo y mancillando la piel moteada de hematomas del único chico judío en mi clase. Kyle se ve irreconocible con el cabello alborotado y los pantalones abajo; halando a Cartman del cabello castaño para que ejerza más presión sobre su cuerpo.

Parecen dos fieras en el momento que inician un nuevo beso, frotándose con desenfreno y probándose con gula. Los ojos verdes dilatados en lujuria me miran al momento que un gemido se escapa de sus labios, no sé si fue por cortesía, pero cerré la puerta en el acto.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un gritillo de pánico mezclado con un jadeo pecaminoso.

Me quedo aturdido por unos segundos, al menos ya tengo un nuevo post en Twitter. Quien diría que ellos dos serían los primeros en aceptar su necesidad de sexo, tal vez podría empezar a juntar parejas en armarios, al menos les ayudaría a disfrutar lo que resta del tiempo.

Jimmy llega por detrás, tiene una sonrisa contagiosa y en una de sus manos carga dos barras de chocolate. Son de parte de la anciana bibliotecaria, o eso me ha dicho. Nos alejamos del lugar en un cómodo silencio.

— ¿Pasa algo? —, me pregunta.

No puedo evitar bufar en respuesta pero contesto.

— TIMMY —. Lo digo de una forma sarcástica, si pudiese hablar sería algo así como "No lo creerías". Pero él lo entiende y ríe. Con los ojos brillantes procedo a contarle todo lo que vi, oh al menos hacerme entender por medio de señas.

Jimmy es el único en todo South Park que me entiende, y eso significa mucho para mí.

Tal vez no todo esté tan jodido.

Y quizá debería seguir el ejemplo de mis compañeros y buscar un armario.

A mí también me está matando tanta tensión.

Fin…

* * *

 **Nota Autor:** Saludos amable lector que se divierte leyendo las notas de autor. Este pequeño escrito es parte de una pequeña saga de viñetas y oneshots establecidos en un mismo universo, el cual culmina en un two shot. No importa si los leen independientemente, o si no quieren leer el resto. Simplemente es algo que se me ocurrió en estos tiempos de austeridad sin internet.

Por cierto ¿Les gustó mi Timmy? Debo admitir que él está entre mis personajes favoritos, así que no pude resistir no dedicarle algo. Me gusta la idea de Jimmy y Timmy como pareja, no sé porque XD

¿Me dan review?


End file.
